terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Seilgim
Appearance Brett Seilgim is a Caucasian male standing at around six feet tall. His scrawny frame conflicts with his height, causing him to be a bit “lanky” in appearance. The man is younger than he appears. He is about thirty years old, but his battle worn body certainly adds to the aging process. Like many who have fought in the war, he has his fair share of scars. Most are nothing of note, small nicks here and there, but there are a couple of more noticeable ones. The first is a relatively light scar on his left cheek. It consists of two lines traveling from his cheekbone to his jaw line. The second is practically the entirety of his left shoulder. Extensive tissue damage from plasma fire has made it a rather unsettling sight and it is often descriped as looking like "hamburger meat." Light scarring can also be seen on the back of his head/neck. Brett keeps his dark brown hair rather short, preferring a “buzz cut” sort of fashion in order to limit the dirt and grime that can get caught in it. His face attempts to mimic the short hair style as it is normally coated with thick stubble, which he only shaves when it begins to irritate him. His eyes are similar in color to his hair, a deep brown. His clothing and equipment are rather standard for a member of the Resistance. He is rarely spotted out of his well worn fatigues and his battered vest which hosts the ceramic plates protecting his torso. His boots are mismatched, one black and the other brown, which is likely a result of having issues scavenging shoes of his size. Along with his bloodband and the various patches on his fatigues, vest, and pack, a dull lieutenant bar is proudly pinned to each side of his collar, which protudes out of the neck area of his vest. Early Life Brett doesn't often discuss his life before Los Angeles. The few that do manage to pry something from him hear surprisingly happy tales. Stories of a secure, self-sufficient location that he shared with friends and a few family members for the majority of his young life. Tragedy stuck his home at some point and forced Brett to move on, an event not unfamiliar to those of this shattered world. Little else is known about Brett's travels between that point and his arrival in L.A., but it is speculated that he wandered for several years. Serving the Resistance Though not exceptionally skilled, Brett was a dedicated soldier who took his position very seriously. He always attempted to better himself and would accept advice from anyone willing to give it. This attitude earned him praise from his superiors. With that praise came quick promotions. Within hours of being promoted to staff sergeant of Tech-Com L.A.'s Alpha Platoon, his acting lieutenant, Jennifer Rockwell, was killed in action. This unfortunate incident saw Brett promoted to the commanding officer of Alpha Platoon by Maj. Gen. Justin Perry and Cpt. Apollo Shulgin. Brett's climb up the ranks was one of the fastest in the branch's history. While serving as Alpha Platoon's C.O., Brett always made an effort to get to know the men under his command. He was widely regarded as a firm, but fair, officer. He was dedicated to not only keeping Alpha at the level of prestige it had when he took over, but strove to take it even further. Whether he succeeded in making Alpha better or not is debatable, but the common consensus is that the platoon did not suffer under his command. However, after a little over a year of leading the platoon, Lieutenant Seilgim left Alpha behind and marched towards a different cause. On March 22, 2030 the resistance suffered a major loss when the Nevada 4th Battalion's Reno Detachment was annihilated by SkyNET forces during the Battle of Fallon. This crushing defeat threatened to compromise the strategic I-80 supply line. Commander Bennet Dyson and Major Hannah Beth gathered many soldiers and headed east to assist in rebuilding. Brett Seilgim withdrew from Tech-Com Los Angeles, and his beloved Alpha Platoon, to become the commanding officer of the Reno Detachment's 1st Platoon. The operation was largely unsuccessful and many soldiers returned to L.A. while a different plan of action was drafted. Brett decided to instead head further east and served with a classified branch of the 4th Battalion's Salt Lake Detachment. After serving there for several months he was declared KIA during an operation involving an assault on a SkyNET facility to free prisoners. It was believed he suffered a direct hit from friendly artillery fire as no remains were able to be recovered. However, he returned to serve Tech-Com L.A. for several more months before being transferred to an unspecified station. Throughout his career Brett Seilgim was nominated for two commendations: the Bronze Star and the Silver Star with Valor. Neither were awarded. Personal Life Due to his dedication to the resistance, Brett always struggled to develop many actual friendships and failed to ever establish any romantic involvements. While he was generally well liked and treated others well, he was often viewed as simply being professional despite his efforts to build something more personal. The only thing that seemed to break his professionalism was the child he watched after known as "Boom," who occasionally caused him trouble with other soldiers and his superiors. His oldest friends are both believed to be deceased. Those being Owen "Snaps" Eldridge and Elliot Hale. These two men welcomed him to Los Angeles upon his arrival and Brett always valued their friendship. Over the years he became close with many other soldiers he served alongside. Some of those he frequently attempted to spend more personal time with were Shawn Sheppard, Nick Cross, Abbie Reeds, Steve Schneider, Erika Aachen, Shino Santana, Chayton Lockheed, Lei Jian, Masayuki Sakamoto, Alex Xanatos, Fredrick Clive, Daniel Crow, Lance Dodgers, "Fixer," Adrian Winters, and "Tap." Category:Characters Category:Characters in Alpha Category:Characters in TechCom